


Why the Bookworm didnt get to heAVEN

by Nieman



Category: ghost story - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Comic relief ghost story





	Why the Bookworm didnt get to heAVEN

A COMIC relief ghost story inspired by William Shakespeare and Charles Dickens and Edgar Allen Poe

As I had both time and means to visit our Old country ***** from wence our family had came, I visted the monestary patronized by our family ***** in the year *****.  
[The reader will understand why I have censored any trace of my anxestor in this manuscript.]

In the Monestary Libray I acme across volumes of our family history .  
Of them all I was most curious of the mysterious paternal family forefather ***** who was known as the "Bookworm" those name was the same as myself.`.  
Both his ancestors and his descendants were renowned for living by the sword....yet of the man himself only the brifest mention of his name and vital dates was ever  
written about him. Yet so old was our family surname that the Abbot of the monestary declared that our descent was from Adam and Eves grandparents.  
Questions filled my mind...the Bookworm nickname indicated he must have been a great scholar....yet why was so little written about him? Where was his great  
scholary works?  
As I was putting the last volume back into place, I saw a little manuscript on the shelf.  
I picked it up...and as I could read our linga fracta very well ... I read the title:

Chronicle of Sir ****** ********* also known as  
The Bookworm  
compiled by his son ****** ******* in the  
Year **** A.D.

Our family coat of arms consisted of a horned Vandal's helmet upon a crossed sword and burning torch--over a Viking ship aluding that our ancestors had become rich  
by plunder and raiding as Vikings. For generations the men of the family were renowned as cruel plunders. Yet my father was the exception to the rule. His share of wealth  
was spent on aquring books. Thelogy was the one thing he was most keen of aquiring..so many in fact that they had to be placed in the monestary library as our castle was overflowing with volumes.

Over the centuries thelogians had grappled with and tried to answear theologian questions no human could even hope to answear.  
My father had a powerful memory...It was said he could remember every book that had been ever spoken to him....even at the age of 9 months.  
To him the answear was simple:  
1} Collect all books on theology  
2} Read them  
3} Write down questions and answears  
4} Publish book...he would become renowned as the hermit author who had answered unanswearable questions that had puzzeled men for centuries.

Note for nothing could he be persuaded froom his singe minded mad quest.  
so dedicated was he that he moved into the library in pursit of his dreqm  
Despite the fat that he suffered from writers block,,,he managed to find the answears to 300,000 questions..which resulted in the compleation of only the first volume of his projected 1000 volume history.  
Yet this was all that he was ever able to finish...he grew small and bent and hairy on his face and beard.  
When he finally passed on,,,,he was buried as per his will under the floorboards of his beloved library;

Yet within a fortnight after the funeral in the neglected bramble garden of our greate state I saw his ghost....looking as he did in life...except I one hand he held a lighted candle and in the other was a quill pen. Around his waist was chained a heavy book

Father [I cried] what means this..?  
He replied: Son I made vow never to rest until all my volumes are written...only then can I go to heaven...I must write down enough questions and answears to fill 999 volumes in this mystical book I carry with me.

Father [ I cried] Have ye any advice.?  
He replied never let any of our family study theology

 

[Here the manuscript ends]  
I placed the volume back into its place  
The date was a little over 300 years the anniversary of my own birth.

I made my notes and I returned home

Now if I see any of my male descendants studying theology....I tell him the story of the Book worm who didn't go to heaven

Finnis


End file.
